Aisa
Aisa (originally from One Piece) is a Shandian Nimbi child. She is Numbuh Heaven-77 and Hunter of Sector W7, born with unnaturally incredible Observation Haki. Her Negative is Asia, a neat-freak Nimbi who can airbend. Nextgen Series Aisa's family moved to Earth from Skypia before she was born. When she was 7, she attended CND Training at Arctic Base and met Chimney, Apis, and Aeincha. On graduation day, Supreme Leader, Abram Johnson, banned Aeincha from officially joining because of her small size. While Chimney was yelling at him, Aisa lifted Aeincha to the Code Module and helped stick her booger in the Code Module. An outraged Abram grabbed and squeezed Aeincha, and this inevitably led to Cheren assaulting him with Demon State, leading everyone to make Cheren their new leader. Aisa and her friends joined Sector W7, in which Aisa's family had to move to Water 7. Big Mom Saga In Down in the Negaverse, Aisa meets Asia, her Negative, when the latter is soaring over Water 7. She calls Asia down as they talk - not knowing it was her Negative - wanting to learn more about Skypia, but Aisa is sad to hear Asia comes from a polluted area of sky. She wants to help Asia get accustomed to real air, forcing her to ditch all her heavy clothing and wear a light dress Aisa's mom made for her. Asia takes flight in only this dress, and this breath of clean air is wonderful; before the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. zooms by and ruins her flight. Asia and her friends later return home, but not before Aisa confirms she was her Negative. She gives Asia her stuff back and lets her keep the dress. Asia hopes Aisa'll be able to fly soon. In Viridi's Last Stand, using her Mantra, Aisa sensed that Sector W were coming on Sappo and Gibli's Onion, and thanks to her, the group was able to get inside GKND H.Q. and tell everyone Viridi's homeworld. During the War on Flora, Aisa and her sector rode the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and rammed through Viridi's factory, and was knocked out with the others. In Sector W7, Aisa and her team stopped Mrs. Dirt's bathhousing operations. In the third chapter, which focuses on Aisa, Aeincha wakes up to find Aisa staring at the sky from the balcony. Aisa explains that she always wanted to fly, but didn't understand why she couldn't. Aeincha decides to help Aisa try to fly, and she has Aisa do a few trials in attempt to get her wings flapping. In the end, all attempts fail, so they decide to go down to Grandpa Banban's for some food. As they leave the treehouse, a wind blows, and Aeincha feels like Aisa could fly if she got in touch with the air. Aisa stood upon the balcony to feel the air on her skin, but after a while, Aeincha is suddenly blown off the edge. Aisa jumps after and grabs her, but now both friends are falling. Before they hit the ground, Aisa suddenly flies, carrying Aeincha. The two friends soar around in the heavens, feeling completely excited. As they fly, they eventually take land on a lone Island Cloud, and find a secret cave with some stone ruins, with pictures of Indian people with wings. Jesbi, the Skypian KND Leader, suddenly comes in, and she explains the history of Aisa's people, the Shandorans. After the story, Jesbi gives Aisa some Jet Dials so she can fly back to Water 7, and they part ways as Aisa and Aeincha head home. Aisa believes she's more adapted to the ground now, but still feels nothing is better than flying as she remembers her past, when her mother told her she would be more used to the ground. Later, the rest of Sector W7 wakes up, and they all agree to go down to Grandpa Banban's. In the 5th chapter, centered around April, Aisa does battle with Selina Valentine of former Sector GD. She comes victorious as April later defeats Nya. In Sector JP, Aisa trains Chimney for the Girls' Boxing Tournament, by dodging as Chimney tries to hit her. Chimney is taken out by Sheila as Aisa questions the latter's actions. Aisa is later impressed with Morgiana's performance in the match. The two meet afterwards and become friends. Morgiana begins to teach Aisa Red-Foot Style as well. In Operation: FROST, Aisa got a bow and arrow for Christmas, and would use it as her weapon from then on. In Operation: CLOWN, Aisa accompanies her sector on the mission to Punk Hazard. During their escape from the Smiley, Aisa steps in a puddle of acid and burns her left foot, forcing Apis to carry her around. During the battle with Vergo, Aisa struggled to dodge due to her injured foot. When they later meet up with Nolan York, Aisa gives him an Impact Dial to use against Caesar, saying it was thanks for looking after Aeincha. During Meet Your Match Day, Aisa meets Asia again and excitedly explains she was able to fly. In Operation: NECSUS, she and her friends were excited when Mocha joined their team. Aisa accompanied the group on the trip to Amazonia, and later to Reepor. Later, Aisa and friends are invited by Mocha (from Maddy) to attend the latter's slumber party. They play Truth or Dare as Aeincha is dared by Chimney to sniff Aisa's feet, which she does, and claims they smell great. When Chimney does the same, Aisa laughs as her nose shrivels. In Chimney's Friends, Aisa and Mocha battle Chimney in a training fight, but are defeated by the girl, even though Aisa weakened her slightly with her smelly feet. Aisa brought a bundle of Skypian Apples later, in which Chimney ate a blue one out of hunger, shrinking to one inch tall. Chimney was going crazy by this, so Aisa stepped on her to knock her out with the smell. Aisa admitted she was kind of glad not to hear Chimney's loud complaining like this. When Chimney snuck into her room to find Aisa looking out the window, Chimney made her way onto her hair, then ended up in Aisa's Jet Dials as she was about to go for a flight. As a result, Chimney got trapped in the Dial with Aisa's foot. Aisa eventually removed the Dial once on an Island Cloud, and revealed she knew Chimney was there all along, and wanted to give her payback. When Chimney further complained about Aisa's filthy body, Aisa explained how her family is poor and her mom is struggling to keep a job, and that Aisa feels like a burden to her mom. Chimney apologizes and tries to calm her, but Aisa reveals she's just kidding. They then begin to look for a Red Apple to grow Chimney back to normal, which is why Aisa's been watching the sky all day. They find some apples, but no red ones. Aisa later flies them back to Water 7. That night, Chimney is kidnapped by Alexei Abramovici and Suigetsu Hozuki, so the W7 team breaks into the Sea Train where they might've taken her. After swarming Teen Ninjas (though Mocha did most of the work), Aisa forces one to tell them where Chimney has gone. They learn she is being held in a Teen Ninja rig and fly there to save her, while Aisa however flies back to the sky in desperate search of more apples. She returns to aid her friends, and the battle concludes when Aisa tosses a Red Apple inside of Mocha, growing her to gargantuan size as she squishes the entire rig. When Chimney is saved, Aisa gives her the red apple to restore her size. She then gives a blue apple to Mocha to shrink her back down; ending up shrinking Mocha to doll-size. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Aisa and co. greeted April's cousin, Mary as she arrived at Water 7. Mary complimented Aisa's feet, to which Aisa replies she's trying to spread barefoot pride to the KND, and believes it's working. They later paint each other's nails with crayon. They aid Sector V and Sugar to going to Solana Galaxy, where they save Meloetta, then adventure on Symphonia. Aisa aids her friends in invading the Star Train later, and does battle with Fishman bounty hunter, Dennis. When Sector V calls and reports Maddy is in Car 2, Aisa informs differently when she senses Maddy with Mocha's presence in Car 3. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is shrunken down by Mr. Dark and Plankton, Chimney with it, and Aisa's red Skypian Apple was unable to fix her because of the Protoon's power. Apis summons Mobius Dick to their rescue, so the kids jump into his mouth to escape the scuffle. Aisa and Mary torment the shrunken Chimney by using her minimized train to clean their nails and teeth. Aisa was horrified when Chimney was seemingly destroyed by Zach, but relieved when she was returned to normal. She apologized to Chimney for abusing her train before they return to Earth. Later, Sector W7 is sent to retrieve a Footbomb from Arlen, Texas's NFL Stadium. At the stadium, Aisa and Apis battle Hank Hill, who stuns them in his RealGrass Gas trap. Aisa uses a Black Apple to save herself and Apis, then Aisa uses her Conache Pumpkin to destroy Hank's mower. She defeats Hank by kicking him in the crotch. The next day, the sectormates participate in the Battle of Washington, and the day after, they attend Nigel Uno's funeral. After April wakes up from her nap, she wishes to take them all to visit the Guertena Gallery in Germany. While visiting Mary's parents, Aisa is resentful at the fact she must wear sandals, as well as a golden dress. They fly to Mary's mansion, and Aisa really wishes to walk barefoot on their yard. The next day, they drive to the gallery, and Aisa and Apis end up lost as they wander into a Yellow Area. When Aisa chooses to take her sandals off, she ends up getting her feet hurt by several traps, needing Apis to help her walk. Both girls get knocked out by a gas trap and fall into a pit. When they awake, Aisa is terribly injured, with one petal remaining on her rose. Apis helps her walk, and the girls find Mary, who puts Aisa's rose in a vase that heals it, healing Aisa in the process. As they search for a way down, Aisa leads Apis and Mary through a dark corridor where there are spike traps. She later reaches into a Skin and Scales painting and retrieves the yellow paintball inside, evading the sharp scales. When Aisa checks the Colorless Room again, she sees that a rainbow bridge appeared and goes to retrieve the key. They reunite with their friends downstairs and find Chimney locked in a trance inside the Doll Room. Aisa can see that they are dolls with her Mantra, while others see them as bunnies. Aisa pinches Chimney's nose between her toes to try and snap her out of it, but fails. After Aeincha proclaims love for Chimney, the latter is snapped back to normal. Aisa and Apis are confused when April explains how she and Mary came from this gallery, to which Mary admits to remembering. Mary attempts to kill Garry, only to be stopped by Chimney. Mary begins to cry as the W7 girls and Ib comfort her. Aisa suggests that Mary take off her shoes once in a while, as going barefoot always makes her feel better. They then realize that Ib still has her rose, and ergo she has never died. They all chase Garry to a secret dungeon in the gallery, where they discover Weiss Guertena himself. The artist sacrificed his own reality long ago, and it was taken by April, while Mary took Garry's. A battle ensues as Guertena wishes to trap them here as well, but the girls are victorious. Mary sacrifices her life so Garry can be free, and the kids escape the cursed gallery while mourning their friend. April would then find a Poneglyph in the basement and awaken as a Light. Two days later, the kids steal Mary's painting from the gallery and bring it to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, where Mary can live and interact with people freely. They bid Mary farewell and leave the house. During the Battle of Enies Lobby, Aisa and Morgiana battle Karin Uzumaki using Red-Foot Style. During Cheren's birthday party, Aisa learns earthbending tricks from Anthony (thinking they could help her fight), and Aisa teaches Anthony Red-Foot Style. In On The Way, Aisa takes her friends camping in a forest, in which Aisa intends to reconnect with her tribal roots. She has April paint juice from a Blood Berry on her in the forms of marks, and she works to earn herself more marks by killing fish and shooting down birds and squirrels. With the Blood Berry slowly driving her mad, Aisa attempts to strangle Mocha to establish herself as strongest in the "tribe." Chimney fights Aisa to stop her, and with Mocha and April's help, they subdue the Shandian. Aisa is brought home to her mother, who washes the Blood Berry marks off and tells her of the dangers of Blood Berry. Aisa is upset with her mother for having little knowledge about their peoples' customs, but Isa explains that Aisa shouldn't concern herself with reviving her cultural roots. Aisa apologizes to her teammates, and they return to the camping trip as Aisa's friends now dress in Shandian attire. In Seven Lights: The Last, after coming to the First Dimension, Aisa and Mocha work together to fight Xehanort when he attacks their train. Mocha is knocked away from the train, but Aisa follows her, feeding Mocha a Skypian Apple to shrink her, then fling her back with her bow as Mocha re-expands. When Xehanort is thrown away from the train, Mocha throws a Haki punch at Aisa, who absorbs it in her Impact Dial. Aisa is then thrown to Xehanort as she releases the force of the punch at him, sending him away. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Aisa participates in Hunter X Hunted, where she is tasked to hunt Minish Leader, Lenari. However, she is ambushed by Toru Hagakure of Sector U.A., unable to track the Invisible Girl. After the game is over, Aisa realizes the girl isn't wearing any clothes, and they seem to form a friendship. She then participates in Saucer Sniper and pairs up with Vweeb for the team games. In the future, Aisa marries Miguel and has a daughter named Isabelle Rivera. Battles *Aisa, Chimney, and Apis vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Aisa vs. Shade. *Aisa vs. Selina Valentine. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Aisa and Mocha vs. Chimney (training). *Attack on Teen Ninja Rig. *Siege of Star Train. **Aisa vs. Dennis. *Aisa and Apis vs. Hank Hill. *Battle of Washington. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Aisa and Morgiana vs. Karin Uzumaki. *Aisa vs. Mocha and Chimney. *Aisa and Mocha vs. Xehanort. *April Goldenweek vs. Zorc Necrophades (assisted). *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **Hunter X Hunted. ***Aisa vs. Toru Hagakure. **Saucer Sniper. **Trust Walk. **Melee Mayhem (Aisa vs. Vweeb). **City Search. Origin Main article: Aisa In One Piece, Aisa was a notable character in the Skypiea Arc. She could sense when people fall in battle using her strong Mantra. She was a minor ally to Luffy and co., but had no significant roles. Appearance “I’m trying to spread the faction of barefoot pride, and I think it’s working.” -Aisa (src) Aisa has dark-red hair, dark-red eyes, and wears a yellowish-white, round cap, with white cloth on the sides. She wears a brown, raggedy dress and has bare feet. Like all Nimbi, she has angel wings on her back, but unlike most Nimbi, her skin color is peach, like a human's. When visiting Mary's mansion, Aisa wears a golden dress and white sandals with light-green straps, but no cap. After the timeskip, Aisa's hair has two pigtails, and she has dark-red painted arrows on the backs of her feet. Personality Aisa cares for her friends much like the rest of her sector, and is just as playful. She possesses a tomboyish personality, as she prefers short hair and doesn't like to wear shoes. She believes that feet are a wonderful part of the body that deserve more attention, and loves to feel the air and earth around her feet. Another reason is that Aisa wishes to connect with her cultural roots, often engaging in activities like apple-picking and archery. She dislikes spending most of her time in Water 7 and wants to embrace nature more. She also hates that her mother knows little about their own culture, forcing Aisa to try and learn herself. When going camping with her friends, Aisa was determined to do more cultural traditions, starting with having marks painted on her via a Blood Berry. However, the berry caused Aisa to go mad to the point of killing innocent animals and hurting her friends. She is later convinced by her mother not to pressure herself with restoring their tribal root, and that her friends of Sector W7 are her real tribe. Aisa wishes she could fly like a regular Nimbi, and on the few occasions she can fly, she enjoys it deeply. Abilities Aisa possesses Observation Haki and is quite skilled with dodging and sensing enemies. She wields a Conache Pumpkin as a ball-n-chain, and she also uses a Dial to shoot gumballs like a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. She uses Jet Dials to fly around like rocket shoes, and she carries an Impact Dial as well, which can absorb forces and blow them back. At very rare times, usually when a friend is in danger, she is able to use her wings and fly - however, it was revealed that Goddess Palutena grants her this power during these times. After training with Morgiana, Aisa has learned Red-Foot Style, where she builds up Personal Chi by going barefoot and can attack and jump high with strong kicks. After the timeskip, Aisa is able to kick much faster and pierce structures like large arrows. On Christmas, Aisa acquired a bow-and-arrow, and now uses it as a primary weapon. She has begun to combine a Dial with her bow to shoot projectiles much faster. Aisa often finds a lot of Skypian Apples, and uses those apples to aid her friends, such as making Mocha bigger with red apples, or minimizing Mocha for easy carrying. Aisa also uses her feet in combat by pressing them to enemies' noses and stunning them from the smell. Aisa has also been seen good at fake crying, and is very good at producing tears to mislead others on sad feelings. Final Smash "I still prefer the ground, but oh well!" Aisa's Final Smash is Vearth Savior, in which her wings alight and allow her to fly while she rains arrows upon her enemies, while also dropping many Skypian Apples that take their respective effect after hitting opponents. Weaknesses Like most of her sector, she is unable to swim. She is also unable to fly most of the time, only at very rare occasions. Also, since she goes barefoot, she's more vulnerable to hazardous grounds, such as scorching volcano grounds, or grounds littered with broken glass or toxic waste. During these instances, one of her teammates may need to carry her. In the Guertena Gallery, Aisa's health is tied to a brown rose. Stories She's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector JP (cameo) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Sector SA (mentioned) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Asia) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *Aisa's name is "Asia" spelled backwards, and that is her Negative's name. *Her birthday is January 3. *Aisa is similar to Pit Icarus, in the sense that she can't fly normally, and she isn't an airbender. Category:Females Category:Nimbi Category:Haki Users Category:Barefoot Characters Category:One Piece Characters Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Marksmen Category:Handicapped Category:Red-Foot Style Users